vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Falls Police Station
The Police Station is located in Mystic Falls and it was run by the local sheriff, Elizabeth Forbes, who was also part of the Founder's Council. Most of her deputies, if not all, knew about vampires and worked in conjunction with the Council. The station is currently run by Matt Donovan. Staff *Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes (pre-Pilot-2013) † *Sheriff Jess (season 1-2; deputy in season 1) † *Sheriff #2 (season 1-2; deputy in season 1) † *Deputy #1 (season 2) *Deputy #2 (season 2) *Deputy Adams (season 4) † *Police Officer (season 4) *Police Officer (season 6) *New sheriff (season 6) † *Deputy Matt Donovan (August 2013-2016) *Deputy (season 7) *Sheriff Jenkins (season 8) *Unnamed deputy (season 8) Season One In 2009, there were several attacks on the town's people by vampires who were thought to have left Mystic Falls long ago. To keep the truth hidden, the sheriff, Elizabeth Forbes had Logan Fell, the local news reporter and fellow member of the Council, report the tragedies as animal attacks. Damon Salvatore came to the station to deliver vervain to Forbes and promised to help with the vampire issue in order to maintain his cover as a human Founding Family member. After Vicki Donovan's disappearance, Sheriff Forbes called Matt Donovan, Jeremy and Elena Gilbert, and Stefan Salvatore to the police station for questioning on her whereabouts and how she was acting before she disappeared. None of them had any clue where she had gone except for Elena and Stefan, who knew the truth that Vicki was dead, and who lied about what they knew about it. (162 Candles) Season Two In the last episode of the season, As I Lay Dying, Sheriff Forbes locked Elena in her office, thinking it was for Elena's own safety. Later, Elena escaped by breaking the window with nearby chair and climbing out. in order to rescue Damon. Season Three In 1912, Sheriff locked Alaric in a cell after Meredith told her that he was a number one suspect for the recent murders. Later, after Matt and Elena broke into Meredith's apartment, the sheriff brought them to her office. Season Four In Catch Me If You Can, Sheriff brought in Atticus Shane for questioning. Season Five In Resident Evil, Jeremy and Bonnie brought Matt's body here while he was on The Other Side. Season Eight *In The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch, Matt came to steal Mystic Falls Founders Bell. *In Nostalgia's a Bitch, Appearances ;Season 1 *''162 Candles'' *''Founder's Day'' ;Season 2 *''As I Lay Dying'' ;Season 3 *''Disturbing Behavior'' (cells) *''Ghost World'' (cells) *''Ordinary People'' (cells) *''1912'' ;Season 4 *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Bring It On'' ;Season 5 *''Resident Evil'' ;Season 8 *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' Gallery Policein.jpg|The office (season 1} Policeverv.jpg|Damon giving the vervain to Sheriff Forbes Stationcell.jpg|Alaric in a prison cell, with Damon arguing with Forbes that Ric isn't the murderer Stationinside.jpg|The station from the inside Stationinsidestairs.jpg|Elena and Damon talking next to the stairs Stationoffice3x16.jpg|Sheriff Forbes speaking to Elena and Matt (season 3) Police8x09.png See Also Category:Locations Category:Community Location